Big brother
by krissystvs
Summary: Arthur is Merlins older brother, after the sudden death of Gauis, Arthur has to take care of his little brother, and keep him from the wrath of Uther and the death penalty! COMPLETE
1. Big brother

**Discalimer - I own nothing. Only the plot and teh character "Andrew" used in a later chappie. Though is I did. Merlin and Arthur would have a aTONNE of bromenace scenes. This applies to all chappies. Yeah I should have put one up before but I'm an idiot like that lol**

Arthur and Merlin were inseparable, but they held a secret to this. Arthur was Merlin's older step-brother. No-one really knew this because Arthur couldn't risk his father sending Merlin away. Merlin was his Man-servant and as the prince of Camelot he wasn't supposed to have a decent friendliness to the servant. But Merlin meant much more to him than just a servant.

Of course it wasn't always like this. When Merlin first came from Ealdor looking for work in Camelot, Arthur had treated him horribly. But after being made his servant, Arthur began to grow friendly with the younger boy.

It was only after about a year when Arthur had been under a spell when he had looked into the past he'd seen about the real birth of him and Merlin. It turned out that Arthurs mother Ygraine had not died instantly however she had been ill for so long. However when she died, a powerful witch took her form and conceived with Uther, unbeknown about his real wives death, he agreed. It was a few years later when Uther discovered the real truth he banished Nimeuh and began the great purge on magic.

It was only months later when Merlin was born, after hearing this Arthur reluctantly told Merlin about it all. The poor boy was taken aback, and Arthur; Newfound older brother; held him tight as he sobbed on his Shoulder.

Right now you know the past, let's get back to the present

Merlin was late as usual to Arthur's chambers. before, Arthur would likely have thrown a tantrum about Merlin's lateness and constant clumsiness beginning to becoming a habit But now, he respected how much of a late sleeper Merlin was, so he could just get him back later if he was late; again, for another one of his father's meetings because of the boy. About 10 minutes later Merlin _eventually_ came in, but he looked really upset as though he'd been crying.

"Merlin…Merlin what's wrong" he reached out and put a hand on the smaller boys shoulder.

"I…its Gaius, he's gotten ill, a…and I don't know what to do…" he paused so Arthur gripped his shoulders and hugged him.

"Merlin, it's alright" he paused himself, and then smiled "you should be with him, I'll be fine, but you worry about Gaius." Merlin forced a smile; Arthur went to hug him again.

"Thanks Arthur." He nodded and went back to Gaius' workshop. Arthur stood there a couple of moments. "_That's what's good about my little brother" _Arthur thought to himself "_Typical his magic stops him from a lot of things" _Arthurs smile went into a small frown as he remembered the meeting he was supposed to be at with his father soon. He quickly got dressed and left the room.


	2. Helping Gaius

Getting better, getting worse

Merlin burst through the door to Gaius' chambers, and found the old man laid out on the bed.

"Gaius" he sat down next to the old man, panting a lot because he had run." Gaius I'm back are you alright?" Gaius opened his eyes a bit just so he could see the boy sat down next to him.

"M…Merlin, what are you doing here shouldn't you be tending to A, Your big brother" he knew about the secret and knew it made Merlin happier when he mentioned big brother rather than just Arthur. Merlin smiled

"He let me come here to look after you" Gaius looked at the boy and smiled

"You know, you two seem happy with each other, sometimes I wonder if I'm ever needed." Merlin froze

"G…G…Gaius how could you e…ever think that?" he replied rather forcefully, Gaius put a hand on the boys cheek as though he were on the verge of tears again.

Merlin. Listen to me" he said in a quiet but stern voice "everyone dies eventually, and as you may have already noticed, I probably haven't got much longer left myself" this time Merlin did start crying. "But it's alright because" he took a few short coughs and gasps "You are destined for great things Merlin, you and Arthur, together."

"Gaius please, stop talking like that you're going to be fine, please you have to be." Gaius sighed

"I'm sorry Merlin. I can't control fate" with that he began to close his eyes.

"Gaius WAIT!" Merlin yelled "Please…Please, just promise me that you'll be fine through to tomorrow, please Gaius I need you here with me." Gaius nodded slightly

"Alright Merlin, I'll try."


	3. Saying Goodbye

Saying goodbye

Arthur had managed to look after himself for most of the day, after having a few of the maids helped him with his clothing but otherwise he'd been fine. But all throughout the day he couldn't help wondering about how Gaius was. He didn't know how bad he even was, except the fact that Merlin was upset, and he hadn't been around all day, indicated that it must be bad. He decided that he would go and see them to make sure everything was alright.

It wasn't far down to Gaius' chambers but it felt like a long time, as Arthur constantly had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, but put it down to his dinner before. Once he reached the door, he knocked but there was no answer.

"Merlin, you in there?" he called, again no answer. He pushed the door just so he could get in. what he saw, he was slightly expecting, Merlin was asleep on a chair next to the small bed, every time he came in here, he still couldn't belief how Merlin and Gaius lived like this. Speaking of Gaius, he caught sight of him lying on the bed. He was also asleep, for a bit at least until he opened his eyes at Arthur moving into the room, he gave him a small smile.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd come looking for Merlin." He sighed and turned to face Arthur. "In a way, I'm glad I could see you one more time." Arthur looked shocked; he didn't really know what to say.

"G…Gaius, what are you talking about, are you leaving Camelot?" Gaius looked at him and gave a small chuckle.

"Not…Not exactly…Sire" he paused and looked at Merlin "I didn't want him to find out, he's still young, and I was never sure how he would take the news." Arthur was starting to get a bit of a picture but was still confused.

"Gaius, you're not... you know… dying, are you?" The old man managed a nod of his head as he spoke to the prince. Arthur was in total shock now. "But, Merlin. What would he do without you, you've looked after him, gave him a home, taught him things others couldn't." he paused "And loved him like a son. Gaius, before he knew the truth, Merlin considered you to be the best father he ever had. And he still does" Gaius felt a few tears roll down his cheeks at those words. Yes, Merlin did mean a great deal to him, but, as he told Merlin, everyone leaves someday. He wanted to say one last dying wish but he was still weak, so Arthur had to listen in

"Arthur, I want you to wake Merlin up, just so I can say one last goodbye," Arthur moved towards Merlin and went to shake him, when Gaius grabbed his arm. "And Arthur."

"Yes Gaius" he felt tears stream down his own cheeks

"Look after him, protect your little brother, I know you're destined for great things together." Arthur nodded and shook Merlin, just enough to wake the sleeping boy up. Merlin let out a small groan and his eyes started to flicker open

"What…A…Arthur, what are you doing here?" the poor boy had no idea as to why he had awakened him, or about anything else for that matter. He then looked at Gaius, the man's old eyes flickering gently so the young warlock could see them. "G…Gaius, what's going on, I… I thought you were going to be fine." Gaius started to cough violently, Merlin went to help him but other took his arm and shook his head.

Eventually Gaius stopped coughing, and turned to face both boys, but mostly at Merlin.

"As, I was saying to Arthur before" he tried to say it lout as he could but his voice was still weak. "Merlin, you and Arthur are destined for great things together" Merlin couldn't help but sob, as he realised at what Gaius was saying.

"Gaius please, I can't do this without you, I…I need you Gaius, I really do, and not just for Magic teachings." Merlin continued to sob.

"_He's taking this worse than I expected!" _Arthur suddenly thought, as he held his younger brother close to him, Gaius watched the two boys with his eyes in awe. Without warning Gaius suddenly close his eyes, but silently moved his lips to mouth the words _I love you Merlin_. Merlin saw this and knew he was gone; he felt like he couldn't breathe and collapsed onto Arthur's chest.

"NO, NO…He…He…shouldn't be gone…He can't be gone, it's not true Arthur, please tell me it's not true." Merlin's words scared Arthur, it made him realise, how much Merlin and Gaius meant to each other. And now Gaius was gone, forever.


	4. Helping Merlin

At a loss.

Arthur held Merlin close as the younger boy sobbed his little heart out.

"Shh, Merlin, it's alright." Arthur cooed trying to calm Merlin down but, it just wasn't working, the boy just kept on Sobbing, so he tried rubbing circles on his back, if he was just the Prince of Camelot, he would have ordered Merlin to get a hold of himself and get back to work, but. Being Merlin's friend and of course only brother, he felt the need to make Merlin feel better, rather than ordering him to.

"A…Arthur." Merlin whispered tears in his voice still. Arthur looked down to where Merlin was laid down on his knees.

"I'm here Merlin, What is it?" he said softly stroking the boy's hair as he said it

"Do you think Gaius I…Is hap… Happier now where he is? He asked now sitting up to face Arthur, Arthur thought for a moment than nodded his head.

"I bet he's happy, but, I bet he'd be even happier knowing you're alright." With that Merlin finally smiled and Arthur ruffled the boy's hair. He had known him long enough, to realise that he had always liked when someone did that. Arthur was about to say something when the boys heard a booming voice behind them.

"ARTHUR!" Arthur turned round to see his father stood in the doorway to the workshop looking sterner than ever.

"F…Father, I hadn't expected to see you here." He said rather confused, getting up and walking towards the King. But held to a standstill when the King raised his voice again.

"Nor I you Arthur, I have been searching the entire castle looking for your whereabouts." Arthur looked puzzled, why did his father been looking for him, he would have been informed if there had been an important meeting, and either way a servant would come for him. Not his father. It was definitely something bad.

"There isn't any more business to attend to today however." Arthur hated the way he had just said _however. "_However," he continued "I am to believe that you have spent less time on your duties and training, and spending more time with that blasted servant of yours." He looked over Arthurs shoulder and pointed his finger towards Merlin, who had tears still slightly streaming down his face. Arthur turned to Merlin then looked back at his father with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Father, Merlin was upset; I was trying to make him feel better…" the king did not look pleased

"Arthur, it is not your job to please your servants, it is supposed to be the other way around; you of all people should know that."

"Father, Merlin is MY manservant and MY B…" he stopped himself "Friend" Uther looked even sterner than before at Arthur.

"ARTHUR, YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY BE FRIENDS WITH A PATHETIC SERVANT" Arthur felt like yelling back at his father.

"Father, do you even want to know why Merlin was, and still is upset."

"Of course not Arthur," he wasn't yelling anymore, but instead of talking anymore, of even saying goodbye, he left the room storming. Arthur was tempted to shout about Gaius unfortunate death, but after remembering that Merlin was behind him, he just didn't have the heart to bring back those torn memories


	5. Bad dream

Arthur woke up early, for some unknown reason, he thought. He wondered why Merlin wasn't here. Then it clicked.

"For starters Arthur you twit" He silently cursed himself "It's not even dawn yet, Merlin won't be up yet!" He knew there was another reason but couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. He walked down the hall to Gaius' chambers still trying to remember what had happened yesterday. When he opened the door he heard a quiet moaning coming from Merlin's room

"Gaius, please don't leave me!" the small voice pleaded and Arthur began to remember what had happened yesterday "I'm not ready for you to go yet." It was obvious that Merlin was having a nightmare. So Arthur walked up the stairs to the small bedroom where Merlin stayed. When he got there, Merlin was shaking in his bed and Arthur was debating whether it was sweat, tears or both streaming down his face. He began gently shaking him to get him to wake up.

"Merlin? Hey come on little brother it's alright." He kept saying comforting words, until Merlin gasped and his eyes fluttered open.

"A…Arthur?" the boy started while taking gasps for breath "What… What are you doing here?" He asked, at the same time not really wanting to know the answer to tat question. Arthur didn't really want to answer it either. But knew he had to.

"Merlin, I…I just wanted to make sure you were OK after yesterday "he looked to the boy waiting for some sort of reaction. Arthur knew that what he'd said wasn't completely true. He'd actually just some to see Merlin, but now he knew he should be comforting the boy. It wasn't long before Merlin's face showed one of sadness and confusion.

"OH GOD!" He whispered "I…I thought I…it was all a bad dream! I…I never imagined it to be real" Arthur knew Merlin couldn't take anymore so he held up his hand to Merlin and gripped the boys in his own.

"Merlin. I know you're taking this really hard" He paused as he decided to see if he could cheer Merlin up "And I do mean it this time. I'm not being sarcastic like I _sometimes _am" Merlin smiled a little.

"You mean like you always are!" He stifled a laugh so Arthur punched him in the arm.

"So _anyway!"_ He started "Eve thought what's happened has…happened#" he couldn't think of anything else to say, "But do you remember my father coming in Yesterday?" Merlin nodded "Well I'm worried he's going to starts doing drastic things" Merlin gulped worriedly "But don't worry I won't let anything happen "Merlin nodded, he knew he could trust Arthur. With tat Arthur left Him to get ready. But when he reached the chambers he was faced with none other than his father.


	6. You already knew didn't you

"F…Father." Arthur stuttered upon, seeing the king in his chambers. He was about to ask what his father was doing here, but the look the king was giving him, quickly made him keep quiet.

"Arthur, where were you this morning?" He half asked half yelled. Arthur didn't know what to say. If he said he was visiting Merlin, then the boy would most likely get in trouble, but could he really lie to the king. Well it was worth a shot.

"Father, I Heard a strange noise in the early hours of day, I was curious as to whether, something or someone had got into the castle." Well that was probably the lousiest lie he could have pulled off. But surprisingly, his father believed him and brushed him off. He silently left the room, leaving Arthur in complete bewilderment. "_Ok, I did not think that would work." _He thought. He tried hard not to stifle a laugh, he had just managed to trick his father the king, and now he was probably going to send out some knights to search the castle for nothing in particular. He also thought back to Merlin, and knew that the boy would be on his way here by now. Speaking of which…

"Arthur!" Merlin called crashing through the door. Arthur laughed out loud.

"Merlin, even though you're my little brother, doesn't mean you're excused from barging into my chambers, I might have been getting dressed!" Arthur scolded while trying to control his laughter. Merlin smiled at Arthur's laughing fit.

"Well, I already saw you this morning and you were dressed, why on earth would you be changing then?" He challenged. Merlin walked towards Arthur but then froze as the door suddenly opened. Arthur desperately hoped that it wasn't their father. But to both of their surprises, it was Morgana.

"Arthur, did I just hear right. Why did you call Merlin your little brother?" Arthur swore silently when she asked this. He had forgotten that Morgana didn't know but Gwen did.

"Erm…well…I, I mean we…we are erm…" Arthur struggled to form words but stopped when he saw Merlin laughing at her.

"You already knew didn't you, Morgana?" The boy asked with a smirk on his face. Morgana raised her hands in defeat and called for Gwen, who just happened to turn up behind her.

"Yes we already knew, but I persuaded Gwen to confess after Uther had all of a sudden become a complete grouch." Merlin and Arthur froze again.

"Father doesn't know does he?" Arthur asked shuddering. Morgana pondered that thought then shook her head, as far as any of them were aware Uther didn't have a clue, apart from the fact that Merlin was a lousy manservant. Morgana face softened all of a sudden.

"Merlin. I…I heard about Gaius." The woman said and put her head down, not really wanting to upset Merlin again.

"Thanks…Morgana, I'm rather you and Gwen knew than Uther did." Merlin replied sadly. Arthur suddenly had a thought.

"Wait, Father doesn't know about that either does he?" Arthur pondered turning to the two women. Morgana shook her head then Gwen perked up

"Shouldn't he know about it, I mean, Gaius and the king were relatively close?" She commented but Arthur stepped forwards.

"We know that, but my father already believes Merlin is a useless Manservant, so because he lives with Gaius is the only reason Merlin can stay in the castle, and we certainly can't tell him about Merlin being his son." Arthur told. They all nodded heads in unison but then Merlin spoke up

"But how long can we keep it a secret, Camelot's always getting into some sort of trouble that would need a physician he'll need Gaius for, how long is it going to be before Uther finds out." He cried nearly shaking with fear. Arthur noticed this and put an arm round his shoulder

"We could try and persuade Uther that Gaius had to leave urgently for matters in another village," Merlin opened his mouth to say something else but Arthur interrupted him "And we can tell father that Merlin is qualified enough to deal with all of his work while he is away. After all he can use his magic to sort everything out if needs be." He looked towards the three other occupants of the room for approval, after getting it; Arthur decided they should spend time working out how exactly this would work.

The rest of the afternoon was taken up on planning everything to make sure Uther believed their story, for everyone knew, Uther wasn't one to make jokes with. After a few hors they felt their plan was perfect and had a good feeling about it. Unbeknownst to them, Uther had sent one of his most trusted servants to keep an eye on Arthur after not fully believing his story. The servant could not believe what he had just heard. "Gaius' death." "Plan to fool Uther" "Arthur. Merlin…Brothers!"

**okay so i know my update status has been absoloutly useless, and i will be on my knees praying for the rest of my life, but listen to my please before flames please. On my page there is a VERY important notice as to why i haven't been updating. Scroll down until you see the most recent note and you will understand my pain, i am attempting to write as many as i can and update them really quickly, but... well my life's having a bit of a disaster moment. So please, spare the agony of flames! **


	7. Another friend

The servant currently situated outside Arthur's door felt like he couldn't move. He'd just heard the most heart stopping thing. If the king knew about his, poor Merlin's head would be on the chopping block right at that moment, and Arthur wouldn't be off much better, except the king already knows Arthur is his son. _"Son_" what on earth would people say if they found out Merlin was really a prince. How many people already knew, how many would accept and how many would not believe. The servant was so pre occupied with his thoughts that he didn't realise the door in front of him opening, until he was met with 4 shocked faces.

"Ah… Sire, Lady Morgana. I err…" he stuttered. Arthur gave him a stern look; while Morgana put her arm round Merlin as he shivered.

"How much did you hear?" Arthur demanded. The servant crumbled under his gaze.

"I…I'm so sorry Sire, the…the king ordered me too… too watch you aft…after he didn't believe your story about the in…intruder. I'm sorry sire, I didn't mean to hear it I understand that you wish to keep it a secret but…but what shall I tell the king?" he sobbed. Merlin felt sympathy for the servant and reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's alright, we're not going to get you in trouble or hand you over to the king." The servant smiled at Merlin, It was so hard to believe that this sweet boy had such a cruel hearted father like Uther.

"Th…Thank you Merlin, but what am I going to tell the king, he didn't believe your excuse about this morning, so I'm not sure he's easy to fall by." The servant spoke. All the remaining members of the room tried to think of ways but found none.

"We all know about Merlin and Arthur now, for the moment we can trust you…" Gwen gestured to the scared servant "But how many more people are likely to find out, and who can we trust not to tell Uther?" She asked looking at each individual. Arthur and Merlin shrugged and Morgana tried to think along with the servant but again, nothing came out of thinking up ideas. Then the servant spoke up.

"I could possibly try to see, if just telling him you were going about your business normally with no secrecy or misbehaviour might work." The 4 looked at him and Arthur nodded, that should work, but if he asks about Merlin, then just say he was in my room doing his job. Like he's supposed to be doing now." He nudged Merlin's arm making him laugh slightly. Gwen and Morgana looked at the two boys, and so did the servant.

"Yep, definitely brothers." Morgana pointed out humorously. All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming from the hallway, the servant slowly looked out from the door.

"UTHER!" He cried. Everyone made a move. Arthur indicated for the servant to hide in the wardrobe so Uther wouldn't see him, and the girls just managed to get out and into Morgana's room in time. Just in time for the king himself to enter Arthur's chambers…

**Okay please don't hit me, I know I haven't updated this in like ages, if you haven't had chance to read the note on my profile, for the love of… READ IT ALREADY! I know this chapter is fairly short but I am trying to update about 10 stories all at once, plus a new one whichever one you vote for. Speaking of poles I'll be putting a new one up to ask what story you want updating the fastest. You want faster updates GO AHEAD AND VOTE ALREADY!**


	8. Telling stories

With everyone scattered in time Uther entered to find Arthur and Merlin talking quietly but with Merlin actually doing some work. Uther scowled at the two but Merlin and Arthur seemed unfazed at him, at least they looked like it.

"Arthur, your behaviour has been annoyingly strange these past few weeks, I demand to know what on earth has caused you to falter in everything, and so help my boy." He turned to Merlin "if you are the reason Arthur is acting suspiciously you will be locked in the dungeon for longer than you can imagine then banished from Camelot quicker than you can do anything. Whether Gaius approves or not." Merlin had to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying again at the mention of his mentor's name. Uther continued "As a matter of fact I'll go and speak to him right this instant." That was when Arthur spoke up.

"you can't speak to Gaius now." Uther turned to his son with a questioning eye, Merlin tensed up behind him, would Arthur stick to the plan or lose it and tell him the truth.

"And why not, I'm the king I have a right to speak to whoever I wish.

"Because Gaius isn't here, he was called into a village on the outskirts of Camelot to try to treat a slowly spreading virus." Merlin breathed a slow breath of relieve but held it in case Uther didn't believe their story.

"And why wasn't I informed of this, Gaius wouldn't just have up tailed and left without alerting me first. And how are we supposed to cope without a physician." Arthur held up his hand to stop Uther's ranting.

"He left so suddenly because, 1- the virus has already passed through one village already, he had to leave quickly to prevent it furthering else where. And 2- he has close friends in that village and I'm sure they were quickly set on his mind, so it might not have crossed his mind until he left." All was silent for a moment until Uther nodded his head.

"Then we will have to hire a physician from the lower town to take over the work." Arthur stepped over to Merlin.

"Father there will be no need; Merlin knows a great many things in medicine that Gaius taught him before he left, so Merlin can easily take over duties." The king looked annoyed at this fact but just left obviously satisfied with the answer. Arthur went towards closing the door when his father stopped again.

"Arthur did you see the servant I sent down here, which is the main reason I came down here?" Arthur pouted

"Yes actually, I saw him but when I opened the door he hightailed it down the corridor, thank you for sending your servants to spy on me, I really appreciate the trust you have of me." He said sarcastically. Uther left smirking. Arthur walked over to the wardrobe and let the servant out once he was sure Uther was really gone.

"Fantastic story my Lord, I would have believed it myself." Arthur smiled at the Servants comment. And put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you ...erm... I never caught your name in all the commotion sorry." He apologised. The servant shook his head.

"That's quite alright sire, it's Andrew Sire." Andrew looked over Arthurs shoulder and saw Morgana and Gwen had re-entered and they were sat next to Merlin who was slowly crying on Gwen's shoulder. "I think I should return to my duties Sire if that is alright." Arthur nodded "Also, I think your little brother may want some comfort." Arthur's eyes widened as he turned and saw exactly what Andrew did. Arthur quickly said his thanks and grabbed a chair to sit next to Merlin. He began rubbing his shoulder, it was obvious that Merlin was terrified of what Uther would do if he found out they had all been lying to him.

He wasn't the only one. Gwen was scared that they would all be caught and no one would accept Merlin anymore if they knew he was a prince.

Morgana was scared, these were her brothers. One of them is hated by Uther and the other hates Uther. What would Uther do if he found out?

Andrew was scared. He'd just had his life saved by Prince Arthur and his servant/brother. Also he had such a weight on his shoulder. He was scared he might reveal the secret accidently to somebody, even Uther.

But most of all Arthur was scared. The four people gathered around him were family, (well Gwen is like family) it seemed so cruel all the things that Merlin had to hide. But he knew that if he didn't start returning to his normal state, his father wouldn't back down on his threat.


	9. How old are you?

Morgana's POV

"Does Uther really have no heart?" I asked everyone, they all turned to me; well Merlin tried to do it without breaking into sobs again. Arthur stood up and began pacing the room. I admired his courage for standing up against Uther so forcefully like that but if he was planning something else, it might get us all in deep trouble. Or worse it might get Merlin killed.

Normal POV

Arthur continued to pace and eventually stopped. Facing them all he spoke up, at this point Merlin's sobs had just settled down to soft sniffles.

"We've got to get away from here!" he blurted out; Morgana looked at him like he just said the world was going to end, and Gwen tried to keep her face from looking shocked. Merlin wasn't really paying attention, suddenly finding his feet extremely interesting. Arthur stared at them all. "What?" he asked blatantly.

"Arthur are you insane, how many times have you either, escaped and been found again or attempted to escape and had us both locked in our rooms with guards outside our doors." Morgana spoke up. Merlin began to slowly smirk.

"Yeah...erm, Arthur only really got found when he ran away because I just happened to be with the knights trying to find him, and normally knew where he was." He stifled a laugh. Arthur nodded.

"There you see and...HEY... I could've gotten away with all that stuff had I just made sure you were left at the castle?" he asked a now giggling Merlin.

"Yep, but it was only because, every time you went out of the castle for some unknown reason, you were always going to get killed!" Morgana and Gwen shared nodding looks then burst out laughing as Arthur pouted.

"Oh Arthur, you look like a hopeless child." Arthur stared wide open as Morgana said that. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey I'm only 24 give me a break." Now they really all were laughing and Gwen put an arm round Merlin's shoulder

"Yeah, but Merlin's the youngest and I think he's still a teenager, I think?" Arthur looked at his brother and asked.

"Complete change of subject here, but I'm sorry to say Merlin that...Idon'tknowhowoldyouare!" He said the last part and they all burst into a ft of laughs even Arthur.

"Arthur I'm 20 next week, I'm sure I already told you that I was 19?" he asked. Gwen spoke up quickly.

"Next week? We should have a party!" she blurted out, Merlin quietly stuck his head down and Gwen put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've erm... never really had a party before, I've only ever seen them at the castle banquets and things." Arthur ran up to him.

"Then we'll have to have one, think about running off later." Merlin giggled.

"This is coming from the man who was so desperate to leave; he wants to have a party held before he runs of?" Arthur mock glared at him.

"Some people are so nice huh you two?" he asked Morgana and Gwen but he was soon silenced by there laughing. "Thanks ladies," he retorted.


	10. Party planning part 1

"It's a wonder that the servants manage not to get stressed when they celebrate for a banquet, these streamers are irritating!" Arthur complained. Gwen smirked at him.

"Actually Arthur, we do complain, a lot. We just do it when royalty aren't looking." The girls laughed as Arthur pouted. Morgana mock glared at him.

"Oh Arthur, stop acting like a child, your meant to be the oldest. "Arthur threw his hands in the air.

"Do you have to keep on bringing that up, Yes I know that I'm 24 and Merlin's only 19 (well 20) but last time I checked, according to you and Gwen, Morgana." He used his fingers to exaggerate. "Me and Merlin act like children anyway!" Morgana threw a book at him (GO MORGANA!) All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door; they all hoped it wasn't Merlin as they weren't ready for him yet.

"Hello his anybody in there?" A woman's voice called through the door. Arthur smiled and opened the door.

"Hunith!" he exclaimed hugging her. "I'm glad you could make it here!" Hunith smiled.

"I wouldn't want to miss my sons Birthday now would I," she paused "Even if he... isn't my son officially." She said sadly Arthur put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hunith, you're more of a mother to us than our own." Hunith smiled as a tear left her eye. Arthur hugged her again and she looked around the occupants of the room.

"Arthur, where is Merlin anyway?" she asked wondering why her boy wasn't in the room. Arthur smiled.

"Andrew's keeping him bust while we get ready in here. And there are also others who _should _be here, except I'm going to go down to the tavern now, to give them a piece of my mind." He waved his goodbye to Hunith and was just about to leave when Morgana called him.

"Oh Arthur!" he turned to her. "Make sure Gwaine's sober this time, we really don't want a redo of the last time." Arthur blanched.

FLASHBACK!

_Gwaine was bouncing about all over Gaius' chambers._

"_Gwaine, if you would just sit still for one moment, I will give you this calming potion to help you sleep better, but I need you to sit still!" Gaius hollered. Merlin snickered in the corner._

"_You know Gaius; I could just..." he raised his hand. "Gaius stopped him with a glare._

"_NO Merlin, no magic! We have no Idea what it could do to him in this state..." But Gaius was unable to finish his scolding as a large crash sounded for the door and there stood Arthur looking sheepishly at a now passed out Gwaine._

"_Wasn't my fault the blasted idiot doesn't know that doors tend to open towards you?" Merlin and Gaius laughed along side him._

END FLASHACK!

Arthur wandered down to the tavern to hopefully locate his missing knights. Surprise, surprise. Gwaine was probably on his third drink by now, Elyan and Lancelot where facing off in a darts game and Percival was bragging to some lovely ladies. Arthur sighed and rubbed his face. He walked over to Gwaine, he would be the hardest.

"Gwaine, how are you doing?" he asked casually. Gwaine turned around and smiled at Arthur.

"Alright, Arthur when are we setting up for Merlin's Birthday?" he asked still smiling. "_Definitely drunk" _Arthur thought.

"Erm...we have already started, and nearly finished!" He exclaimed. Gwaine paused for a moment before his eyes grew wide and he ran about to the other knights. He grabbed Percival by the wrist; ignoring his complaining, and slammed his hands on Lancelot and Elyon's shoulders (before you ask, he let go of Percival's hand to do this, Gwaine may be drunk but he doesn't have 3 hands!)

"You guys, we were meant to help set up Merlin's chambers over an hour ago, Arthur's going to kill us!" he called out loudly. Again it took the knights a moment to process the information before they all bolted out of the tavern with Gwaine quickly following behind. Arthur watched the go and laughed hilariously.

"It's already done!" he cried, but they were already far away. Arthur laughed again and ran after them.


	11. Party planning part 2

The four knights got to Merlin's chambers in record time. Scaring Morgana, Gwen and Hunith out of their skins as the boys entered the chambers.

"Sorry we're late ladies we err..." Gwaine tried to come up with an excuse while the ladies laughed. Elyan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur's been training us too hard; we were just taking a break from all the training." All the other knights nodded their approval. All of a sudden Lancelot felt a hand tap on his shoulder; he turned round and saw Arthur with a joking look on his face.

"Don't even think about dragging me into this." He yelled. Hunith and Morgana laughed to themselves while Gwen walked up to Elyan.

"Shame on you Elyan trying to lie your way out of this one." Elyan bowed his head in shame while the other knights laughed also.

"Aww Elyan getting told of by you little sister, I feel sorry for you mate." Gwaine cooed. Elyan smacked him on the head.

"You are an idiot Gwaine." He complained. While the two boys argued Percival laughed

"What is it you would like us to do ladies." He said bowing his head. The ladies couldn't stop giggling so Arthur pushed the knights forward.

"Well we've done the streamers, the cake, the decorations, the presents and oh a bunch of other things." He ticked off on his fingers. The knights gave him a lost look.

"So that leaves us to do... what exactly." Morgana came up behind them and tapped them on the shoulder. The knights turned round to see the ladies holding 4 mops and buckets in their hands. They all had their mouths wide open except Gwaine.

"Those mops really suit you ladies, don't you think boys." He quoted. The other knights stood back, Percival whispered to Arthur.

"He's still drunk isn't he?" he asked cautiously. Arthur nodded.

"Oh yes. And he's going to wish he did not just say that to the girls." Percival turned back to see the women (even Hunith) glaring daggers at Gwaine.

"Oh you think so Gwaine?" Hunith asked.

"Well we think you should try it." Gwen continued.

"In fact." Morgana whispered to the girls and they nodded, and within one swift movement, Gwaine (and part of Elyan) was covered in soapy water. He scowled under everyone's laughing gazes.

"Oh thanks." He then noted "I'll try and be sober for tonight." Lancelot gave Percival a look that said "yeah right" Gwaine looked at Hunith and then whispered to Elyan

"Who's she?" He asked. Elyan shrugged

"Must be one of Merlin's friends." He replied not completely sure. All of a sudden Arthur perked up

"So out of interest are we going to get all he knights to clean up or just Gwaine?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"All the knights." Gwaine answered meekly. They all laughed at him.

"JUST GWAINE!" Gwaine groaned and glared at all the occupants; he mock bowed for their entertainment.

"Gladly" he held out his hand for a mop; however he ended up with another three on the head. He growled. "I hate my life."

**MERLIN – BIG BROTHER MERLIN – BIG BROTHER**

About 2 hours later once Merlin's chambers were once again clean (and dry) all the occupants sat down for a rest.

"Well now all we've got to do now is wait for the birthday boy to come." Arthur said. Hunith stared at him.

"I don't think Merlin would appreciate "birthday boy" Arthur." She commented. Morgana nodded.

"He is 19 after all, not much of a boy," She said. Arthur shrugged

"Well your always complaining that we act like children." Morgana glared.

"Do you want another book thrown at you?" she threatened. Arthur quivered under her look.

"No ma'am." He said quietly

"Besides Merlin's fine, you're the real child." Arthur pouted again. Morgana held out her arm "I rest my case."

"When's Andrew bringing Merlin up Arthur, it shouldn't be long now?" Gwen asked. Arthur thought about it.

"He said about after sundown, but he'd send a guard up to warn us when he was bringing him." Gwen looked out the window and noticed it was nearly sundown.

"It's nearly sun down now Arthur, we'd best make sure everything's ready." She stood up and Arthur groaned.

"Can't we just get Gwaine to do it; he hasn't done a bad job of the cleaning." He indicated to the tidy room. Morgana smacked his head again.

"Ow can you stop that Morgana, it's starting to get irritating." He complained.

"Arthur in case you haven't noticed, I think Gwaine's a tad _asleep _we already made him clean up by himself, give him any more work and he won't be awake enough for the party." Arthur grumbled.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." He eventually got everyone up, including arousing Gwaine from his drunken slumber. Just in time for the guard to come in saying he saw Merlin and Andrew heading toward the corridor. That was there cue. Gwen blew out some candles just so it was dim enough for them to hide in. And everyone hid in respectable hiding spots. Arthur had to hide with Gwaine to stop him from giving away their positions with his hiccups. Eventually the door opened and Andrew stepped in pulling Merlin's arm.

"I had a really great day Andrew, but I still don't get what you had to say to Arthur to get him to give me the day off." Arthur smirked from his hiding place. All he had to say was that Merlin will do more work tomorrow. He waited for the cue from Andrew.

"Seriously Merlin it wasn't hard, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen had some work to do together so I figured me and you could have a _party _together." He emphasised the word "Party" leaving Merlin confused for the few moments until all his friends, included his mother (non-birth) and brother. Merlin jumped at the shock. Andrew ran a hand over his eyes.

"I think you may of scared him." He commented, Arthur walked over to him.

"Well so much for the surprise." He hit Merlin on the back snapping him out of his shocked face. "Merlin, you alive in their." He asked. Merlin felt like he wanted to cry.

"I...I did...didn't realise I...I had so many friends." He stuttered. Arthur put an arm round his shoulder for comfort.

"Hey, it's alright." He soothed. "You know everyone right, everyone in this room is going to make this memorable as it can be. Right?" They all nodded. Gwen stepped forward

"We all pitched in to get you something too, even sopping beauty of there." She said indicating to Gwaine, Merlin laughed at Gwaine's nickname, he quickly scrubbed his eyes over. Arthur gave him a quick hug as Merlin tried to hold back his quickly falling tears. Gwen and Morgana walked over to and joined in the hug. Hunith stayed back with the knights and Andrew, deciding she would hug him later. Gwen quickly reached over to the table to hand Merlin the little gift.

"It's not much, but we hope you like it." She said handing him the box. Merlin opened it and gasped. Inside was a brand new jacket with his name stitched on the front.

"I ...I love it." He said so quietly only the people close to him heard it. Gwen beamed giving thumbs up to the people behind her, who in return smiled at her.

"There's something else in there." Morgana said. Merlin looked in and indeed there was. An envelope with his name on the front. He carefully opened the envelope and revealed a small card. The card had a picture of Camelot on the front; he gathered it was from Ben's card shop down in the lower town. But it was inside what made him smile the card read

**To Merlin**

**Happy 19****th**** Birthday **

**From**

**Big Brother and friends.**

And all around the inside of the card were the signatures of all his friends. Arthurs in big bold letters. Gwen and Morgana's in neat righting, which he guessed had used the same quill. Andrew had rather messy writing; Merlin knew that Andrew wasn't a very good writer. All the knights. ; Which Merlin noted had all called themselves "your friendly neighbourhood spider-knights". And Hunith, his mother. He looked at her and smiled, he always thought she wouldn't want to see him after he found out the truth about his birth. She smiled back which made him glow inside, and not because of his magic. Because he had great friends he had Arthur and Morgana; and technically Gwen, as his family and he had one of the best mother's in the world bringing him up. It didn't matter that he was scared of the king anymore. Because he knew he had friends to protect him.

**MERLIN – BIG BROTHER MERLIN – BIG BROTHER.**

Elsewhere in a deep cave, a woman sat looking into a boiling pot of water. The water showed Merlin and his friends having fun at the party, she spoke some magic words and the picture changed. She saw Uther Pendragon and herself as a younger woman together. She sighed as she let a tear roll down her cheek. As much as she refused to admit it, she missed Uther's friendship. And the thing she missed most was...her son. She wanted nothing more than to go to find him now but she has been forced to spend over 19 years in this vile cave, watching as her people perished. All because of another.

"Merlin!" she snarled. She hated the boy with a passion she watched powerless as he defeated one after another of her people in the name of Arthur and Uther. What made it worse was that they were his people too. She wouldn't have been surprised if her son had been killed by Uther's tyranny or Merlin's loyalty. As if poisoning Gaius wasn't enough to stop them both. She would have to find something else. Yes, one day she would achieve her revenge.


	12. Uther's visions

**Big brother **

**Chap 11: Uther's visions.**

The party was a complete success, Merlin had a great time with his friends and it was also a laugh watching Gwaine beg for Alcohol, when Arthur; being taller than Gwaine, continued to hold it high above his head. By nightfall most of the occupants where just about dead on their feet. Arthur finally gave in and let Gwaine have his alcohol, but unfortunately for him, Gwaine was too tired to drink it and grudgingly trudged off to bed mumbling incoherent phrases along the lines of "You'll get yours yet princess prat" Arthur laughed and followed, him intending to make sure he got back alive, then going to bed. He quickly grabbed Merlin in a hug.

"Happy Birthday little brother" he murmured with his head pressed in Merlin's shoulder. Merlin just gripped on tightly in return.

"Thanks you so much, Arthur" he mumbled. "I couldn't have asked for a better big brother." Arthur smiled and continued to hold him. He looked over Merlin's shoulder at Hunith, who gently smiled at the two boys. Arthur gently let go of Merlin, and gradually sneaking behind Gwaine, determined to make sure he was asleep in bed. The other knights waved their goodbyes and left the chambers. Andrew soon followed after Merlin told him to get some sleep after the amount of yawning he had just done. This left Merlin and the other women alone. Gwen walked over to him.

"Well, I hope you had a nice birthday Merlin, I know I sure found it fun." She said with glee. Merlin smiled and reached up to hug her. Gwen was a little startled then gladly held onto him. Morgana gently joined in. Here they were all one big happy family. The women shortly left leaving Merlin and Hunith alone together. She gently stroked Merlin's hair and spoke gently.

"I remember" she said "when you were just a little boy and you used to sleep in my room after every birthday you had, Oh how I miss those days." She said sadly .She put an arm round Merlin and he leaned in to hug her.

"I miss them too. I miss a lot of things nowadays." He counted on his fingers "I miss Ealdor, I miss taking walks through the village with you, I miss doing the farm work, Yeah it's better than having to be careful so much all the time. But most of all... I miss having a mother. I miss cuddling up to you on a night and you holding me after a nightmare. Gaius...Gaius helped me sometimes but he can't ...now." He said the last bit slowly and Hunith gently sighed and continued to stroke his hair.

"You miss him don't you?" She asked solemnly and she felt Merlin's head nod against her chest.

"He was...so much better than my own father, He treated me like a son and now he's gone...now I'll never get that from him again." He sobbed. Hunith just held on tightly, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words "Why did he have to go? Why did Uther have to be my real father? Why can't everything just be back to the way it was?" He cried. Hunith sighed again, she couldn't answer that question, no one could it was just fate's decision that Merlin have all these problems on his back.

"It isn't all bad, Merlin." Hunith cooed. "You've still got Arthur, Morgana and Gwen, as well as all your friends in the castle to look after you. You're always safe with your family beside you, never forget that." When Merlin didn't reply Hunith looked down and saw her boy sleeping in her arms. "You were all tired out weren't you." She said knowing Merlin couldn't hear her, she continued stroking his hair to give her some comfort also. "Well don't worry." She continued "It'll all be better soon." And with that she herself dozed off praying that it really would all get better. Unaware that it was going to get much worse.

**BIG BROTHER BIG BROTHER BIG BROTHER BIG BROTHER BIG BROTHER BIG BROTHER **

Uther Pendragon was restless as he slept. He'd been having the same dream for the past 2 nights and he was in the middle of it once again.

DREAM SEQUENCE:

"_Oh my sweet Igraine it is so good that you are once again well as is Arthur." Igraine smiled at her husband and gently kissed his lips, but there was a hint of sadness in her smile that Uther happened to notice. "Are you alright my dear?" He asked worry settling in for his wife. She quickly shook her head dismissively._

"_Oh I am well Uther it's just, I worry about Arthur, What might have become of him had I not been alive." Uther also shuddered at the thought, what might have become of both of them had Igraine not made it through this time. He held her close to him and let her listen to his heartbeat._

"_Let us not dwell on the past my dear Queen, both you and Arthur are safe and I will not let anything take either of you away again." She seemed to relax at this. They both then heard a baby's cry from the other room. Igraine smiled and turned to Uther._

"_It's your turn dear, I gave birth to him." She joked, Uther laughed and got off the bed to calm his son, and Igraine watched smiling. Then her smile slowly disintegrated into a sad frown. Suddenly her once blonde hair gradually blackened until it was completely black, her fair skin began paling and before you knew it a complete transformation had happened. This of course, was not Queen Igraine but in fact the witch who had helped her bear a son, Arthur. A tear rolled down the witched cheek as she watched the man go. "Oh Uther, I tried and tried to warn you of the consequences but you wouldn't listen; now Igraine is lost." She let more tears fall "But not all is lost, we can be together, no body has to know who I really am." She said confidently. She quickly changed to her usual appearance just before Uther could come in with the small child. Uther smiled at 'Igraine'_

"_I thought it might calm him down if he was with his mummy." Uther proclaimed smiling. He passed the baby onto her and she held him in her arms. He wasn't comfortable and began to squirm about. 'Igraine' inwardly frowned. Would this give a clue to Uther? He paused and then laughed. "That boy must really want something if his mother isn't calming his nerves" Igraine laughed, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. _

"_Oh no" She inwardly thought "Arthur won't treat me like a mother if I don't act like Igraine enough." She was dreading the thought of not doing something right._

_**TIME SKIP**_

_Four years had past since Nimueh took over Igraine's life and neither Uther nor Arthur showed any sign of knowing the difference and all was well, until..._

"_Uther, I'm pregnant" She dropped a bombshell "Again" She finished for fear of giving her knowledge away. Uther's eye's widened then he broke out into a smile, then he wandered over to Arthur. Arthur looked up from playing with his toy sword to his father. _

"_Arthur, your mother has some very exciting news." Uther beamed and Arthur smiled a little at seeing his father so happy. "Your going to have a new baby brother or sister." He said happily. 'Igraine' too smiled at the grin on Arthur's face widened as he jumped around holding his toy sword._

"_Yay!" He cried enthusiastically "I gets to be a big bruva, and I'll teach my little bruva all the best tricks to play with a sword and I'll teach him ta ride a horse and..." Arthur carried on happily counting off on his fingers the things he would do with his new sibling when he arrived. Uther gently shook his head._

"_Arthur we can't be sure that it's going to e a boy." He chastised. 'Igraine' knew, her magic had told her that it was going to be a boy indeed and Arthur seemed to have the same opinion._

"_But, father, I' have a good feeling that it's a boy, I can feel that it's going to def-o-net-ally be a boy!" Uther just laughed and shook his head once more._

"_You believe what you want Arthur, it's the baby's choice what Gender he would like to be." He joked. _

_A few days later and Nimueh was out of her disguise just coming out of the shower. Unfortunately at the time Uther was in her room and was shocked to see her dressed in a towel in the King's chambers. He stood up._

"_Nimueh, what on earth are you doing here, and where is Igraine?" He demanded. Nimueh finally cracked, telling the king everything, from Igraine's death, to posing as her to live her life and to being pregnant with her child. She had wanted Uther to understand but unfortunately he couldn't control his anger. _

"_YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, I HAVE BEEN SLEEPING AND LIVING WITH YOU FOR FOUR YEARS!" He bellowed. Nimueh winced at the tone but nodded, she wasn't prepared for the slap that Uther forcefully it her with. She barely had time to recover before Uther began kicking her belly, with all intentions of harming her baby._

"_NO UTHER!" She cried "He's your baby too, please don't make him suffer!" she begged. But Uther was having none of it, he forcefully pushed her out of the room. He stopped and she took this time to get to her feet, by now her abdomen was bruised and she had tears running down her cheeks. Uther pointed a finger at her._

"_You and your filthy magic will leave my kingdom before I change my mind about letting you live." He threatened; Nimueh immediately nodded and made a break for it. No one herd from her again. A few days' later Arthur came running in with his old toy boats and swords asking if the baby could have them. In his anger, Uther had completely forgotten that Arthur didn't know about the Queen's betrayal. He gently picked his son up and placed him on his knee._

"_Arthur, there is something you should know." He mentally debated on what to say, should he tell the truth or protect his innocent mind. In the end he chose the latter. "You see, your mother was very sick a while ago and Gaius said that she may not make it, and neither would the baby. Upon going to see her a few days ago, I had found that...she had already passed away" well there was some truth in his tale "Which means, Arthur that the baby...didn't survive." Uther watched sadly as tears began gathering in little Arthur's eyes, then streaming down his face like a river, then turning into vicious sobs. Uther tightly held his child has the boy sobbed his heart out for the lost little baby, Uther didn't realise that it wasn't for the Queen that he was mourning, it was for the unborn child._

_A week later, Uther declared war on all magic users and thus began the great purge._

_During this week, Gaius acted as both physician and father to the little boy who was constantly in a lone trance, often seen playing with what some would call an imaginary friend, but what Gaius would call the unborn baby._

_9 months later in a distant cave Nimueh gave birth to a little boy. She had much love for the child but couldn't get too attached to it as she knew what she needed to do._

_3 days after this Nimueh placed the little baby in a small basket and set it off down the river, not too drown but to find somewhere he would be safe._

_A day later this said baby arrived in a little village known as Ealdor._

_That same day, Hunith became mother to a little 3 day old boy named Merlin._

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Uther woke up with a cry, he was shocked, so Nimueh's baby lived and he was probably just as powerful as she was. Uther was inwardly terrified but took control and rose to order, he would wake Arthur in the morning and order a conducted search for a boy with no Mother.


	13. The baby hunt

**Right, where have I been you ask? COLLEGE that's where, I have barely had enough time to get even on my computer, I have only a bit of free time now i have a new job, and that's meant for studying and OH GOD LIFE IS SO HARD! If any of you have been on m user you'll have seen the notice (virtual cookies for all who have lol) Again, I am so, so,so,so ,so, so sorry for not updating so late. I witsh i could have gotten it done sooner.**

**For any of you reading "Home is where the heart is" will be happy as I should be updating this one soonish, if not this week then definetely next week, being half term and all! My other stories, well all is explained on my user. **

**AGAIN A THOUSAND APOLOGIES AND I WILL TRY AND WRITE UP MY CHAPTERS QUICKER. This story should be finished in about 7 chapters if not less. so keep imagining lol**

:) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :(:) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :(:) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :(:) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :(:) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :(:) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :(

**Chapter 13: The baby hunt **

Uther was up at the start of dawn that next morning. He had called all members of the royal household and the knights to the throne room immediately. In Arthur's room however, Merlin and Arthur were secretly trying to figure what he wanted and Merlin was a little frightened.

"Do you think that he knows?" Merlin asked fearfully. Arthur looked at him and tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry he hasn't got any reason to know." _At least I hope not _he prayed. He didn't want to scare Merlin so he didn't say that out loud. They slowly walked down the long hallway to the throne room where the king and other subjects where waiting. Arthur walked over to him and whispered to Merlin.

"Go and stand with Morgana and Gwen, they'll look after you." He said trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Merlin smiled and walked over to them.

"Merlin." Gwen asked. Merlin looked at her "Do you know what this is all about?" Merlin shook his head.

"No, but I wish I did, the way he didn't tell anyone, s...scares me a little." He stuttered. Honestly he was beyond scared. The only time the king called all these meetings was when a trial was taking place or something of great urgency had arisen. Morgana held his hand to offer what comfort she could to him, just as the king began to speak.

"People of Camelot. It has come to my attention a grave matter as arisen, involving the dark work of magic." A number of people gasped in the crowds, but many were used to the king's discretion of magic. "It has become known to me that a baby was born 20 years ago during the great purge that appeared to possess magical abilities." Merlin felt himself unconsciously tightening his hand in Morgana. She gently stroked his hand discretely.

"It's okay Merlin." She quietly mumbled "He doesn't know all the facts yet." She soothed. Gwen nodded her agreement and the three turned back to their king.

"Strangely, even though only a babe, this child survived the great purge and is now 20 years old, and much more powerful. This boy must be found and killed on sight. I know nothing else, but anyone found harbouring the sorcerer will be killed alongside him, no sorcerers are even allowed to STEP in this city!" He bellowed. Now Merlin was really scared, he just wanted someone to hold him and tell him everything was alright. But Hunith was resting still in Merlin's small bedroom and it would be suicide to move towards Arthur. Speaking of Arthur

"Father, we don't know anything about this boy" He didn't use the word sorcerer as said boy was a Warlock not a sorcerer. That and he knew plenty about him too. However Uther was adamant.

"It matters not, I just know the sorcerer" there was that word again "is still alive, and he maybe even living in Camelot's borders." He stepped down to his son's height. "This is why I want you and your knights to scour the city and borders." Arthur was inwardly shocked but managed to keep a straight face while trying to make his father re-consider. Merlin however was gradually becoming more frightened.

"Father, shouldn't we wait till we have a little more information. I mean we're running blind just walking in like this." Uther held up a hand.

"Arthur what's happened to you?" He cried. Arthur looked at him in shock

"What do you mean?"

"There was once a time when, if a sorcerer was reported that you would jump at the chance to search, but now, you do everything in your power to dissuade me why is that?" He asked confused. Arthur secretly gulped, this was tricky.

"Well you see father... After so many attacks on the city and our people, I'm a little reluctant to use up important training and scouting time on limited knowledge or evidence. After so many near-lost battles, you know how much we need to spare the knights left in case we have another attack come our way." It was the whole truth, except it wasn't really answering Uther's question, but he didn't know that. Uther slowly nodded.

"Very well, Arthur, I will find more evidence if that is your wish." Arthur bowed

"Thank you Sire." He started walking towards the exit before Uther stopped him.

"Be warned Arthur, if this sorcerer chooses to attack the citadel because we did not apprehend him sooner, than it will be in your dishonour to your people." He warned with a threatening tone to his voice. Arthur nodded and walked out of the hall, others in the room following him. Uther watched the people leave the room; his eyes caught sight of Merlin leaving with Gwen and Morgana. He growled. Oh how he hated that boy, he would probably have him killed even if he had done nothing.

Back in Arthur's room, Merlin slumped down in the chair and put his face in his hands.

"I knew it he's going to kill me." He whimpered sadly. Arthur walked over and put and arm round his shoulder.

"You'll be fine Merlin, I managed to convince father to halt the search." He tried keeping calm.

"I guess." Merlin said dejected "Won't stop him though, he probably just wants to kill me because he hates me so much." Gwen walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you so much he'd want to kill you. Besides, Uther hates everyone you don't have to worry about standing out." Merlin smiled and gave her hug.

"Thanks Gwen," he said quietly. Arthur walked over to Morgana and Gwen took his place.

"I don't know what to do 'gana" He said sadly using the nickname he used to use as a child. Morgana put an arm round him.

"Arthur, he'll be fine, you said so yourself, Uther won't hunt recklessly for him so we don't have anything to worry about as of yet." Arthur sniffed.

"Yeah... I guess you're right, I just don't want anything to happen to him, he's my little brother." He whispered sadly. Morgana gathered him into a hug, party just as quick, just to try and keep Merlin and Gwen from knowing about their worry.

"Arthur." Merlin said looking up just as he two parted. Arthur looked to him but as soon as he did there was a knock on the door. Gwen stood up and answered it, and smiled.

"Hunith!" She cried. The older woman walked in a Merlin immediately smiled standing up and hugging her.

"Moth...Hunith, I thought you had already left to go back to Ealdor?" He questioned, although Joyous that she was still here. Hunith smiled.

"I would have but, Uther has knights placed all over, I was worried something was afoot that I had missed." All the occupants of the room froze. Arthur growled.

"He didn't..." Merlin stepped back and sat in the chair again.

"He did."

"He did what?" Hunith asked confused. Arthur motioned her over and she sat down on the bed.

"Father somehow knows that he has a son." Hunith gasped.

"He didn't exactly say it was Merlin but he said enough details to know it was him. Smuggled out of Camelot, around about 20 years old and he was born with Magic." Gwen answered for her. Hunith was shocked.

"So he knows there is a child, but he doesn't know it's Merlin?" She asked trying to confirm her fears. They all nodded.

"But with these guards posted around, I can guess he's not given up hope." Arthur complained shuddering. Hunith stood up.

"Do you think it's safe for me to go back to Ealdor, I can't stay away for too long, but I don't want to be caught by the guards?" She feared Merlin walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we can get Gwaine to escort you half way, there shouldn't be any guards around there. Besides he already said he would do it, I expect he's probably forgotten though and his wallowing in pity at not getting any alcohol last night." Arthur smirked. That was a high possible, if not that probably planning ways to get back at Arthur. Hunith smiled.

"Thank you Merlin." She bowed to the Prince and Lady Morgana "I want to thank all of you for helping, I need to get a few of my things from the room I was staying in and then I shall take my leave." They all gave her a smile and Hunith left the room. However once she was out of sight she transformed; into Nimueh. The witch had tears running down her face. All this time, the child she had lost was the greatest Warlock of all time. She had been hunting her own child. She quietly stifled a sob but it wasn't quiet enough when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Nimueh!" The voice growled. Nimueh gasped and turned around. It was Uther.

"U...Uther!" She cried. She tried to use her magic to transport away but the guards grasped hold of her arms.

"You're not getting away this time Witch!" He bellowed. For once in her life she was genuinely scared of this man.

"What... what are you going to do with me?" Uther gave a sickening smile.

"The same I do to all those such as yourself. "Nimueh gulped, that meant death "But first. I want to know everything there is to know about that baby of yours." He threatened, his smile returning to its original smile. Nimueh was torn, she couldn't decide. Merlin was her enemy, or at least he was until new arrangements. But Uther would probably keep on killing others like her and Merlin if Merlin was killed. And now she wanted to keep the boy safe.


	14. My Baby!

**Big brother: Chapter 14- My baby!**

"I will ask you one final time... WHERE IS THAT BABY?" Uther shouted. Nimueh shivered as he slapped her face vigorously.

"I'll never tell you, that baby has as much right to life as the rest of us do." She replied, almost pleading. Uther growled and whispered something to a guard. The man left and Uther was alone with the witch.

"Right then, we're alone. My kingdom will be in peril if someone should found out that I am father to a filthy sorcerer. The people will riot and I will lose my control. If you refuse to tell me and somebody finds out first, I assure you, your death will be the worst out of all the sorcerers so far." He whispered in a threatening voice. Nimueh bowed her head. She was now truly scared for her life. She knew that if she told him, that Merlin would be executed, but she hoped she could have faith in the others who knew.

"Fine... I'll tell you. But be warned Uther you will regret your rash judgement if you proceed to kill him." Uther listened in with a keen ear and was shocked when he heard the name.

Gwaine wondered back to the castle with a smirk on his face. Hunith had given him a few ways to get back at Arthur and he had a few of his own tricks up his sleeves. Upon entering Arthur's room he was greeted with a look of confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought you were escorting Hunith home." Arthur said. Now Gwaine was confused.

"Yeah I've just dropped her off at the crossroads, I told Percival to let you know I was going." He replied. He watched some of the people in the room start to pale

"But we just saw Hunith not ten minutes ago." Gwen reasoned. Merlin slowly looked worried.

"Gwaine, when did you take her?" He asked fearfully.

"Early this morning, whilst you were all in the meeting." They all paled, whoever had just visited them, was not Hunith.

"If that wasn't Hunith then...who was it." Morgana asked worried, looking at everyone in the room. Merlin piped up quietly.

"There's only one person I know who can shape shift is...Nimueh!" They all bounded for the door at Merlin's exclamation, intent on finding the witch before anyone else did. But they were soon stopped as Uther stood in front of them.

"Halt all of you!" He bellowed. They stopped and were stood still. Although all of them were shaking in their boots they tried not to show it.

"Father, what are you doing?" Arthur asked hoping he didn't already know. Uther smirked and pointed to Merlin.

"Guards arrest that boy." He said and the guards moved to complete his command. Arthur stood in front of him.

"I'll ask again father, what are you doing?" Uther's smile slowly disappeared.

"Arthur this boy has been deceiving you all; I am simply saving you from the danger." Arthur decided to play dumb.

"Father is this about Merlin having magic again, I'm sure we already decided he's too much of an idiot to know magic." He said knowing Merlin wouldn't take it seriously. Uther growled.

"No Arthur, don't you see, this boy...this filth" He spat "is the baby we have been searching for, he is the one who survived the great purge!" Arthur gulped 'Oh gods no' He begged mentally. At the look on Arthur's face Uther's formed a realisation. "You... you already knew." Arthur bowed.

"Yes Sire, I have known for nearly 2 years." He said blatantly. Morgana stepped forward.

"Uther I too have known for a while." She confessed. Uther's face grew red.

"You have been hiding this secret under my node for nearly 2 YEARS!" He shouted. Merlin flinched at the sound. Uther looked around at others in the castle approaching. "Be gone!" He yelled "This has nothing to do with you." Then the knights stepped forward.

"Actually your majesty, it has a lot to do with us." Leon said.

"What you all knew?" He was fuming now. They all nodded. Uther nearly screamed but composed himself as best as he could. "And I suppose if I ask Gaius he would also say he knew about this?" He didn't notice Merlin and Gwen's look of Sadness when Gaius name was said. Arthur looked to them.

"Yes Gaius did know." Uther nodded but then paused.

"What do you mean _did _know does he not know now?" he asked suspiciously. Arthur gave a solemn bow.

"Yes Father, Gaius... Gaius died a while ago." That did it. Uther saw red and released his sword intend on killing Merlin there and then. Merlin nearly screamed but Arthur pulled out his own sword just in time.

"No father, you would kill your own son over this." There were gasps heard in the hallway has servants and guards alike heard Arthur say this about Merlin. Uther blushed. Now he was very angry.

"You won't live to regret this boy!" He yelled at Merlin. Positive that Uther was going to take another hit at Merlin, Arthur got out his sword again.

"Run Merlin!" He yelled "Get out of here, get as far as you can!" Merlin did as he was told for once as Morgana and Gwen got people out of the way of the vigorous sword fight.

"Arthur why are you doing this, you're choosing a servant over your own father?" Arthur smirked as he fought.

"No I'm choosing my BROTHER over my father." Morgana turned to Lancelot.

"Lancelot, please you have to go after him, he scared, and he won't know what he's doing!" She begged. The knight nodded and ran off to catch up with the runaway servant. Uther saw him.

"No! Guards after them!" He shouted. The guards obeyed his orders and headed off to catch the knight and servant/prince. Now it was Arthur's turn to send back-up.

"Gwaine! Take the knights, find Merlin. Gwen you and Morgana get these people away form here. This is between me and my father." Everyone respectively nodded and obeyed their given orders

"Just you and me father." Arthur said. "Please step down, stop this madness." He begged. Uther shook his head and parried another one of Arthur's hits.

"Never, that monster will never belong to the royal family; I would die before that happened." Arthur suddenly stepped back confusing him

"Merlin's not the monster father. You are." And with that he ran off in search of his brother. Leaving Uther stood in the hallways alone. He shouted at the top of his lungs and then ran down to the dungeons. He wretched the cell door white open and lifted his prisoner up by the scruff of her neck.

"You; witch, are going to show me where to find that boy before Arthur does, Or I'm going to make you regret ever being born." Nimueh gulped


	15. Love knows no bounds

**Big brother chapter 15: Love knows no bounds.**

Sir Lancelot rode through the heavy forest with dread filling his heart.

"Merlin!" He called, helplessly looking for the young servant. He had been looking for him for over half an hour. "How fast can that boy run?" He said to no one in particular"Merlin!" he called again. And then he heard it.

"L...Lancelot... is that you?" A voice whispered. Lancelot looked around.

"Merlin? Where are you?" He asked worriedly. There was a sniff.

"Up...Up here." It said. Lancelot looked up and he saw the person he was looking for. Merlin was sitting on a sturdy branch atop one of the trees. Lancelot walked to the stump of the tree. He looked up at Merlin and smiled.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you Mer." He said joyous that he'd finally find him. "You know it may look like a nice view up there but I for one enjoy it on the ground. Fancy accompanying me Merlin?" He asked slyly, joking around as to keep him calm. Merlin nodded and slowly slid down the tree. Lancelot gently took his shoulder and led him to a small circle of rocks. "There we go." He whispered. Merlin hugged his knees.

"Thank... thank you Lancelot." Lancelot smiled and put and arm round the young warlocks shoulders.

"No problem. You've got a lot of people who care about you back in Camelot. You shouldn't be scared." Merlin just nodded and shivered a little "Are you cold?" Lancelot asked. Merlin just nodded and continued to shiver .Lancelot smiled and stood up. Walking over to his horse and brought out a small red blanket. "And here I though I needn't have bothered getting a horse. He draped the blanket over the boy's shoulders. Merlin nodded his thanks,

"Thank you...again." He looked at a small pile of twigs in the centre of the circle. "_Ignire*" _and the wood became a flame. Lancelot looked at Merlin and took a spot on the log next to him.

"Still up to your old tricks then huh?" He asked with a smile. Merlin didn't respond. "It's going to be alright, Arthur will come; as will the others, and we will be able to return to Camelot." He said strongly. Lancelot wasn't completely sure that that was what would exactly happen; he just had to have faith in Arthur. He also needed Merlin too as well. The knight put an arm round Merlin and felt him relax into his hold. "I promised Arthur, and myself. I'm going to keep you safe." Just then a rustling was heard in the bushes. Lancelot reached for his sword and started to stand up. He wandered over to the source of the sound and signalled for Merlin to stay silent. He crept over and began to attack the intruder. But his shot was parried... when Gwaine stepped out from behind the tree.

"Ee Lancelot, I quite like my neck thanks mate." Gwaine scoffed. Merlin laughed from where he was sat. Gwaine smiled and walked over to the young warlock. Sitting down he looked at the boy and took in his muddy features. "Man you certainly get in some scrapes, ah well. That's what me and Lancy here are for." He smirked indicating to the blushing knight.

"I'll err... err... go get some, more firewood." The knight muttered embarrassedly, slowly walking deeper into the forest. Gwaine smiled sadly but Merlin didn't notice.

**MERLIN BIG BROTHER MERLIN BIG BROTHER MERLIN BIG BROTHER MERLIN BEG BROTHER MERLIN**

Somewhere deeper in the forest Lancelot proceeded to look for dry twigs. They didn't need anymore fire wood they already had enough, but he knew that Gwaine probably wanted time alone with Merlin. He set down the large handful of twigs in his arms and took a breather. During that time he heard a rustle. Expecting it to be another knight he was a little more relaxed than before. But to his entire shock... it was Gwaine.

"Gwaine?" He questioned. The knight in question looked up. "Shouldn't you be with Merlin?" Gwaine laughed.

"I will be when a find the skinny lad, a swear remind me to get him a leash." He joked. Lancelot looked a little scared.

"Don't tell me you lost him again?" He said worried. Gwaine looked confused.

"Again, I haven't found him from the first time. What do you know were he is?" Now Lancelot was suspicious.

"Yeah I left him with you back at that circle of logs." Now Gwaine was very confused.

"What log circle. Lance mate, I haven't seen you since you left to look for Merlin. Why on earth would you think I..." He paused. "Oh no." Lancelot seemed to get the same idea

"Merlin's in trouble" And they ran back to the campsite in search of their young friend.

**MERLIN BIG BROTHER MERLIN BIG BROTHER MERLIN BIG BROTHER MERLIN BEG BROTHER MERLIN**

Merlin smiled a little at 'Gwaine's' jokes. He'd forgotten how funny his normally-drunken friend could be. Suddenly Gwaine stood up.

"Gwaine." Merlin questioned. The knight was silent. All laughter aside. He looked at Merlin and the boy could swear a tear rolled down the knight's cheek "Is everything alright?" He asked concerned for his friend. Gwaine turned around.

"Merlin it's not safe here you have to get out of here. Uther will be here soon." Now Merlin was confused and a little scared.

"Gwaine what's gotten into you, why are you saying that? Lancelot said it was alright here." Gwaine frowned.

"I'm sorry Merlin but... I'm not Gwaine" the knight said simply. Merlin was a bit more scared now.

"But... Gwaine what do you mean I mean you can't shape shift like..." Realisation suddenly hit him "Nimueh." He breathed.

"Got it in one" A voice spoke, Merlin turned his head and saw Uther emerge from the woods 'Gwaine' sighed and suddenly his whole attire dissolved and in his place stood the witch that Merlin feared. "Now you will die you demon." Uther moved to raise his sword but he heard a shout from behind them.

"MERLIN!" Lancelot shouted. Uther and Nimueh turned to see the two knights. Gwaine's glare was murderous.

"Leave. Him. Alone!" He growled at Uther. Nimueh stepped aside but Uther glared at her and clicked his fingers. Suddenly Nimueh began writhing in pain and screaming. Merlin watched in fear.

"No! Stop! What are you doing to her?" He begged Uther. The king just smirked cruelly.

"Attached to her ankle is a powerful piece of machinery knows as a magic control. If the wearer has magic, the one who placed it on them is their master." He said with a sick smile. Lancelot watched in horror.

"That's inhumane!" He shouted. Uther shook his head.

"On the contrary, it is the best thing for them. You see, they are monsters, nothing but filth on the earth. They can't even be called human. This is doing us all a favour." He said with a sick pride. At this point a rustling in the woods stole Uther's concentration and Nimueh flopped to the ground. Merlin moved over to Nimueh just as a flurry of silver chainmail jumped out of the trees. There stood Arthur, the rest of the knights and a few of the villagers.

"This ends now _father_" He Spat the word out like it was poison. He had no love for his father anymore, not after this. Uther saw red.

"You are making the wrong choice Arthur. All of these things you thought about this boy are nothing more than lies. He is just using you to take over the kingdom." Uther bluffed. Arthur didn't believe that for a second and he made that pretty clear to Uther.

"Right and Gwaine here can last a week without drinking. Give it up father you're surrounded. "He made his father divert his eyes to the men and women surrounding the group. Uther growled and threw down his sword. Merlin took this opportunity to go to Arthur. Arthur, seeing his brother coming immediately dropped his sword and held out his arms, to which Melin happily jumped into. "I thought I'd lost you." Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear. Merlin just gripped on tighter.

"You should know you can't lose me that easy big brother." He said childishly. Nimueh watched in happiness as both boys were close to tears with their joy. Uther however silently growled but knew he could not do anything as Lancelot and Gwaine were keeping close watch on him. Merlin turned slightly from Arthur's arms to see Nimueh looking at them smiling. Arthur still kept a tight hold on him but Merlin reached out to her.

"Come with us Ni...mother." He corrected himself. Nimueh smiled and took the young boy's hand. Uther saw red and instantly snapped his fingers again. Nimueh began writhing in pain. Screaming she looked at the boys with tears in her eyes.

"STOP YOU'RE KILLING HER!" Merlin cried. Uther gave a devilish smile.

"That is my intention brat!" Merlin tried desperately to find a way to help then he remembered a spell from his book that just might work.

"_Auferet_!"** He closed his eyes hoping it had worked. To his happiness Nimueh stopped shaking and the magic control was removed. The boys helped Nimueh to stand up and she leant against Arthur for support. Uther screamed with anger and picked up his sword. He leapt past Lancelot and Gwaine and headed towards Nimueh. The witch ducked away, believing she was dead now. She suddenly felt a force on her arm. Something getting in front of her. She looked up and heard the sound of a a sword going through a body. She realised it wasn't her own. Especially when Arthur gave a massive shout.

"MERLIN!"

**Yeah, you ask where have I been. Well with Christmas coming up, that meant mock exams. Work. finding time around my college and work to buy pressies and write cards yada yada yada. You get the picture. Anyway only about 2 more chapters left. For anyone who's interested:**

*** = incase you haven't geussed this means "ignite"**

**** = this means "remove"**

**NEARLY DONE ONLY 2 MORE TO GO YAY THEN YOU CAN ALL HAVE COOKIES**


	16. the power of tears

Everything moved so quickly after that. Gwaine and Lancelot ran towards the smirking king, grabbed him in the arms and held him at sword point.

"You monster..." Gwaine seethed. Uther simply continued smirking.

"I simply did what any other sane person would have." He said proudly. Lancelot shuffled closer moving his sword closer to Uther's neck.

"No you simply did what any man with nothing but spite on his mind would." He stated. Uther growled and tried to push past the men, however, Lancelot and Gwaine simply moved closer. Percival coming up to join them.

"You would go against your king for the sake of a servant!" Uther asked unbelievably. Percival looked towards Arthur.

"No, we don't." He turned back to the Uther. "Because we are going with Arthur. And he is the rightful king. And Merlin is our rightful prince, No matter who is parents are" The small crowd gathered began to cheer at the knight. Nimueh crouched down to her son's level and gently stroked his hair. It was obvious Merlin was struggling to breathe.

"Shh darling," She cooed. "It's alright, just calm down." Arthur looked in awe. It was hard to believe that this woman had tried to kill them all at some point. Merlin simply tried to hold onto her hands with any energy he had left.

"M...mothe...mother, I'm so cold" He whimpered. Nimueh gently took her shawl from her shoulders and placed it over Merlin's wound. As expected the blood leaked through the blue shawl, but Nimueh didn't care. Arthur grabbed Merlin's other hand and rubbed small circles on it.

"Hey, it's alright." He soothed. Merlin looked up at Arthur and tried to get a smile out but it soon turned into a grimace when a jolt of pain went through him. Arthur shivered and his circles got bigger. "You're going to be fine. We're going to look after you" He said indicating to Nimueh and the others in the area. Merlin nodded and slowly leant his head against Arthur's knee. To which Arthur gratefully allowed. Gwen came over with a pail of water.

"I've managed to get some water from the stream over there, but I've got no bandages or anything to cover the wound." She said frantically. Arthur turned to Nimueh, tears shining in his bright blue eyes.

"C...Can't you do anything." Nimueh sighed. "Please!" He begged. "He's my little brother, I can't lose him. He's all I have left." They heard Uther gasp slightly at this confession but they chose to ignore it. Nimueh breathed heavily, almost mirroring Merlin's

"A wound this deep cannot be healed simply by healing magic. The only thing that can heal something so serious is..." She paused, her eyes begging Arthur not to do this option. Arthur's eyes widened knowing what the witch was talking about.

"The cup of life," He breathed. Gwen put a hand to her lips.

"But that... that nearly killed you Arthur... and Merlin." She stuttered (**A/N Imagine that Nimueh wasn't the sorcerer at the isle of the blessed. For random sakes, Imagine it was Morgause) **Arthur looked towards Nimueh desperately.

"Please...I'll do anything, I can't let him die." He begged. Tears began to leak from his eyes and Merlin; with all the strength he had, reached up to gently wipe them away.

"Please...don't" The boy weakly begged. "Can't...can't lose anyone...any...no...Please" The mumbling brought more tears to Arthur's eyes. He gently lifted Merlin's head up to his shoulder and cradled him like a child.

"Oh god's Merlin, I am so sorry for all of this. If I'd just watched out for you like I should have this wouldn't have happened." Arthur mumbled running his fingers through Merlin's dark hair. Nimueh watched the interaction between the two brothers and it nearly brought tears to her eyes. She knew that a life must be taken in exchange for another, but she didn't want to be caught up in that again, as she would most likely cause more problems. "Nimueh..." Arthur whispered. Nimueh took a look, a good look at the blonde prince in front of her. She saw the tears run freely down his face and knew she couldn't not do anything about it. So gathering Arthur into her arms she whispered soothing nonsense in his ear.

"It's alright... it's all going to be ok." She soothed. Uther watched seething in anger at _his _son being comforted by a witch. He attempted to get to her but Lancelot and Gwaine stepped in front of him. Gwaine going so far as to stab him in the foot.

"Yaah!" Uther yelled in pain. He glared daggers at the smirking knight. "How dare you!" He seethed. Lancelot just laughed and stabbed him in the other foot. "What are you doing, don't you realise the monster's are over there." He yelled pointing to the crowd. Lancelot and Gwaine looked to each other and shrugged.

"Nah, I've got a thing for monsters. Although I must say that overbearing kings really boil my cauldron." Gwaine retorted. Morgana walked up to the two knights, trying not to look at Arthur and Merlin knowing that she would start crying if she did.

"Ah Morgana, I always knew you would choose the right side." Uther said smirking. Morgana simply returned his smirk with one of her own.

"Sir Gwaine, would you allow me to borrow your sword for one moment please?" She asked the knight. Gwaine smiled and mock bowed handing her the sword.

"Anything for my lady." He said with mock sarcasm. Morgana laughed before turning her attention to Uther, who suddenly turned pale.

"Mor...Morgana, what... what are you." But he never finished his sentence as Morgana hit him forcefully with the tilt of his sword knocking him out. Gwaine winced.

"Wow... remind me never to give you a sword ever again my lady." He said surprised taking the sword of the lady. Morgana simply laughed and walked back over to her family.

"It's simple Sir Gwaine, anyone who messes with my family, be it biological or other, will feel my full wrath. Ask Arthur, he had it enough." Although keeping up a small smile, she felt deeply saddened in knowing that if Merlin didn't make it, she'd never have that kind of fun with Arthur ever again. Looking over at the two, she gasped at how pale Merlin looked. Arthur was no longer crying on Nimueh's shoulder, but there were still tears running down his face. She knelt down by her brother and put an arm round him. She also laid a hand on Merlin's slowly paling cheek.

"I'm so sorry Arthur." She sympathised. In truth she surprised herself at how she was managing to keep it together. Gwen was already being comforted by Elyan as she cried and she looked round to see Nimueh and the others trying to keep their control.

"I'll do it..." Nimueh suddenly said. "And damn the consequences, this boy deserves to live as much as anybody." Arthur choked out a sob at hearing the words.

"You... you will..." He whispered almost childlike. Morgana tightened her grip on Arthur's shoulder giving as much comfort as she could. By now Merlin was barely breathing and his eyes were flickering.

"Please!" Morgana pressed "He hasn't got much time." Nimueh nodded and recited a spell to make the cup of life dissolve into her hands.

"Alright, I hope no one minds getting a little wet." She joked standing up. She held her arms up to the sky. "**P****luvia**!" She cried and suddenly the sky began to turn black very quickly. All of a sudden rain poured down from the heavens slowly filling up the cup of life. Arthur watched in wonder but tried desperately to keep Merlin as dry as he could. The last thing any of them needed once this was all over was Merlin getting sick. Nimueh held the full cup in front of her and chanted "**Calix cum virtute miscent aquam nubes formare superstes vitae eius.****" **Placing herself in front of Merlin she slowly lifted his head. "Drink it sweet heart" She begged. Slowly, but finally Merlin consumed the contents of the cup. She breathed and Arthur slowly held his breath.

"Did it work?" He asked fearfully, feeling Merlin's face for any sign of him awaking. When he got to his neck he froze. He felt around and realised... there was no pulse... "No" He whispered. He forcefully shook his brother.

"Merlin!" He yelled. "No! Please wake up... I'm begging you." But his brother did not stir. Not even a breath. That was the only ounce of self control he had left in his body, he let himself collapse in tears. Morgan just pulled him towards her. She didn't normally take the role of older sister seriously, but in times like this, it was needed. "No... No." Arthur continued mumbling, Morgana just held him tighter.

"Shh, gods I am... so sorry Arthur." She whispered. Feeling the tears rolling down her own face. Nimueh watched in sadness. Her son... the boy she should have loved...was gone. She bowed her head and let the tears flow slowly down her face. Hearing a small groan she turned her head towards Uther, watching him attempt to rise up. She seethed and all sadness was pushed down by the anger she felt towards this man. She couldn't even call him that, no. He was what he had called so many others. A monster. Finding a surge of strength she stood on her shaky knees and grabbed the sword nearest to her. Running towards Uther she cried, cried tears for Merlin, for Arthur, for all the people who had suffered because of her mistakes, but most of all... she cried for Uther. Knowing he could have been a great man if he hadn't let hate and greed blacken his heart. The sword was held out in front of her. She heard gasps of fear behind but ignored her, the only thing she intended on hearing was the sword going through Uther's heart.

Suddenly there was a gasp, and then another, simultaneously, both one's of pain. The crowd look up to see Nimueh slowly falling; anyone to the side of her would have noticed the small dagger in her chest. Uther's eye's widened but stayed there, before he collapsed to the floor dead. Gwaine quickly ran up to her. She may have fooled them all, but she was still Merlin's mother, and she had just rid them of their greatest enemy. Bending down to her height, he wiped some blood dribbling down her lips. She shook away from the touch.

"N...no" She mumbled. "It's no use, I don't d...deser...deserve it." Gwaine winced at her croaking voice. Morgana slowly released Arthur and walked over to her.

"Nimueh, we...we've all made mistakes in our lives. But think, Merlin wouldn't have wanted you to sacrifice yourself like this, he wouldn't have wanted you to die from hate and anger." Nimueh smiled, although it looked more like a grimace.

"You...you're right." She breathed. Morgana stood back expecting her to perform a healing spell. But instead she laid still. "You see...Lady Morgana... I did not kill o...out of hate and anger. I died...died out of care and... _Love." _And with that, she let her eyes roll into her head and she too collapse to the floor, her face directly at Uther. Morgana felt frantically for a pulse, but could not find one. She looked at Gwaine and shook her head. Gwaine stood up.

"She really did care...all this time... why did she wait till now to let us realise this." He questioned stabbing his sword into the ground harshly. Morgana turned back to Nimueh's body.

"It wasn't for us to realise. It was for Merlin to." She looked back at the two brothers. Arthur was now gently holding Merlin's body in his arms and gently whispering soothing words in his ear. Morgana sighed knowing that Arthur was going through depression of some sort. Morgana knew it would be hard getting him out of it. "And I think it worked. Merlin...I guess... he always knew that his mother always loved, even if she was a witch hell-bent on killing him." She gave a little laugh but it came out as more of a sob. Gwaine gently put his arms around the young royal.

"It's alright my princess, I'll look after you." He soothed, romantically. Morgana gasped. Had Gwaine been feely these romantic feelings all this time. If she was honest with herself, out of all the knights, she did take a liking to Gwaine in particular; she always thought it was because he always watched out for Merlin, but now. It could be something completely different. Gwaine too had feelings running round his head. What was he doing, this was the lady Morgana, she would never have feelings for him. Especially as he was only a knight because of a defied law. But she held onto him. And they each felt a spark there. Arthur stopped his mumbling and looked up at his half sister and one of his knights. He smiled. At least some good came out of this. He sighed and gently held Merlin and stroked his hair lovingly. He had so many things he had wanted to say to his little brother.

"Merlin..." He started. "I know you probably can't hear me... but... Well, I'm not...really that good at this kind of thing." He was struggling, who knew it would be so hard to speak to your dead brother. He quickly forced those thoughts down. "Oh screw it.! He yelled alerting the attention of the others. Morgana and Gwaine gently walked over to him and sat on their knees, Gwaine with his arms round the lady and Morgana gently gripping them.

"Arthur it's alright. This is Merlin..." She soothed. "He won't care how you say it, just what you say." Arthur took one look at Merlin's white face, and knew Morgana was right. Merlin really didn't care how things were said. Especially orders, he never cared how Arthur said that. He mentally laughed at the thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"Merlin... I am so sorry. Thsi shouldn't have happened to anyone... least of all you. You are...were...most possibly the craziest, kindest, most idiotic... and most loved idiot brother I ever had. And... I know I never said it enough but well... I care about you." He paused. Morgana looked at the pale face of her youngest brother and could swear she saw his face twitch, but assumed it was just a trick of the light. Arthur looked up to the sky then back down at Merlin. "The truth is... you're my little brother. You were and you always will be that kid I ran down the corridors with, the one I threw bucket's of water on when he got on my nerves. And mostly... you'll always be that little baby I lost, the one who I would have given all my toy boats to had I known the truth. And if you'd have asked, I would have given them t you anytime you wanted." He stifled a little laugh. "The thing is Merlin. I love you... like brotherly you know, not anything else." He looked up at Gwaine. "_Not_ whatever Gwaine's thinking of." He joked. "But I'm serious, you were always that little light in my life, whether it was your magic or some other glowing thing you own, I always knew you were there for me. And I wish I was there for you. I love you Merlin and I'm sorry I didn't say it more often." He bowed his head and one more tear fell down his face. Only this time it landed on Merlin's cheek.

"I love you too." A faint voice whispered. Arthur looked around as did Morgana, then Arthur felt the body in his arm twitching.

"M...Merlin." He looked down and saw vibrant blue eyes staring up at him.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered smiling. Arthur forcefully gripped Merlin.

"Is...Is it really you? You're not like... some sort of...ghost." Merlin made a face and attempted to sit up. Arthur grabbed his arms out to steady him. "Whoa careful." He warned holding Merlin up. Merlin smirked at him.

"Do I look like a ghost to you?" He said smiling still. That was all Arthur needed and he grabbed the boy in a tight hug. It caught Merlin by surprise by he just smiled and put his arms round him just as tightly (well maybe not, after all he ad just come back from the dead!)

"I can't believe it." Arthur whispered. All of a sudden he felt a little angry. Merlin was alive, yes. But he had made Arthur so worried. He forcefully brought Merlin in front of him and crossed hs arms and glared at the boy. "Do you know how worried you had me, how scared I had been that I had lost you." He was nearly crying again, but he held it together, he was still a prince after all. Merlin looked down dejectedly. He felt incredibly guilty knowing all the hurt he must have caused.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I just didn't want to lose my mother so soon after meeting her." Now Arthur looked guilty. Knowing that what he nearly lost Merlin for was now merely a waste of time as Nimueh was no longer around and Merlin seemed to notice that. "Arthur... where's Nimueh..." He took another look around. "And Uther." Arthur saw his head getting closer to the dead bodies behind them. He didn't want Merlin to feel any worse than he already did so he gently caught his head and turned Merlin to face him.

"Merlin I'm sorry..." He started "But You see... Nimueh killed Uther." He saw Merlin tense up and he saw the faces of the crowd waiting to see what he as saying. He wanted to spare Merlin the hurt of his mother's death, but he knew that questions would be asked if he wasn't told know.

"And..." Merlin gestured hoping for a better explanation. Arthur bit his lip.

"Merlin." He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Nimueh...she...she thought you were dead and in anger she killed Uther. But Uther had a dagger. I'm sorry Merlin... she didn't make it." Merlin looked heartbroken and looked near tears. Arthur himself was feeling it. Merlin suddenly felt something in his lap and saw Nimueh's shawl sat there. The one she used to try and save him. Merlin tore up at this and whispered one word.

"_Mother." _And that was all Arthur need to gather the boy into a hug.

"Merlin... Merlin I am SO sorry." Merlin wasn't hysterically sobbing like he did when Gaius died, but he was still in tears. "Shh." Arthur soothed. "It'll all get better from now on; we can start a new life." He looked to everyone in the group. "All of us."


	17. Epilogue

It took many weeks for the city to get used to having a new King in Camelot. Many of the cities inhabitants were overjoyed at Uther's death, although they kept it too themselves. However there were some followers of Uther that felt Arthur did not deserve to be King and was not ready. This was soon sorted out when Gwaine and the other knights intervened to put a stop to their mindless chattering. Turns out it was mostly just the councillors who were always against Arthur in the first place. Arthur realised that as being King he was now in charge and he had a _lot _of changes to make to the city. First thing he did, was to lift the ban on magic. Making it that only those who practised it for evil were punished, and even then the death penalty would rarely be used. Arthur believed enough blood had been shed. Next he abolished the majority of the knight's code, meaning that Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot could legally be knights without fear of exile or punishment. He also made it that they could have men from the lower town and even some servants train up to knights. The king knew that they rarely had enough needed with all the battles Camelot was in. Next he proposed to Guinevere 2 weeks after he became king. With both Elyan and Morgana's blessings she said yes. Finally he officially introduced Merlin into the Royal family. They held an official knighting ceremony for him... It didn't matter that he was only 20... He could still me made a Prince... Arthur wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I hereby name you, Merlin... Prince of Camelot!" Arthur said smiling proudly as Merlin bowed down and Geoffrey placed the golden band on his head. As Merlin stood up the room erupted into laughter. Hunith who had been invited stood at the front with joyful tears running down her face, watching the boy she had brought up become a man and even a Prince. The knights were cheering enthusiastically cheering Merlin's name at the front making the new Prince blush madly. Gwen stood next to Arthur and smiled at her new brother in law. Morgana also stood next to him although she smirked and nudged Arthur's side.

"Looks like you've got competition now Arthur." She bragged cheekily. Arthur just ignored her and went to shake Merlin's hand before pulling him into a hug. Merlin stumbled a little but lent into the embrace. Gwen and Morgana joined to making a small family circle. As Merlin turned to face the people he was met with a chorus of bows, ones again blushing madly he felt Arthur s hand grab his and they walked in step through the people. Merlin's head turned as he saw the people he had grown up and lived with. Strangely though right before the door he stopped. He looked to his right, Arthur following his vision and there stood 3 important people (well ghosts of people). Gaius, Nimueh and Igraine. Merlin blinked back tears at seeing the man he loved as a father reappear. And his mother. He sighed sadly wishing that he had got to know her better. Arthur looked at his mother. He wished she had not died because of Uther's mistake. The young King refused to call the late King father anymore. He felt no love for the man that had killed both the women he loved _and _had tried and partly succeeded to kill one of his son's. The three walked over to the two boys and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you my boy." Gaius' ghost breathed looking at Merlin. He then looked at Arthur. "I'm proud of both of you; you've done us all proud" He said proudly. Nimueh walked over to Merlin and put a hand on his cheek. It went through but Merlin still felt her comforting touch and let a tear slide down his face. He roughly scrubbed it away. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in comfort. Igraine finally stood in front of Arthur and put a ghostly hand on his shoulder. Arthur put a hand to his shoulder feeling the touch just as Merlin had. He gave a smile to his mother.

"You have grown into such a handsome man, my son." She said with tears running down her face "I know you will make a wonderful King." And with that she stood back with Nimueh and Gaius and the three vanished into Gold dust. Morgan, Gwen and the knights all walked over to the two brothers. Arthur turned to them.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked her husband, putting an arm round his waist. Arthur smiled at her then Merlin.

"Yeah, we're perfect." He replied. And linking arms, the two brothers walked out of the hall, with the rest of their family; the knights, the two royal women, Hunith and Andrew, and started their new life with a pillow fight proceeding in Merlin's new room.

**Well that's it. It's been a lot of long months and I am sorry for keeping you all waiting. But thank you to all my loyal readers. All who reviewed, favourite, alerted PMed everything in general. You don't' know how much your support as helped me with this story. And I thank all of you. Please continue reading my other stories and don't forget to keep in contact. Thank you again!**


End file.
